


Anarchy

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, before mobile phones existed, kinda punk au, not based on modern times!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Taeyong and Winwin meet in a rather dangerous situation.Ps: taeyong’s a punk





	Anarchy

**Author's Note:**

> Once agian, i write instead of doing school work (rip me). I got inspiration from a period in my country in where the exact same thing happened. It's not that clear, but by the end I try to explain it.

“And what are you doing outside at this hour?” The punk asks, voice raspy, whispering.

“My dog escaped and I didn’t realize I spent so much time searching” Winwin replies, trying to get some space between himself and the punk. However, the more he struggled, the more the boy’s body held him to the ground, now even possibly closer than before. There’s not enough space under the car, Winwin knows, but this was just too much physical contact for him to feel comfortable.

“Could you. Um. Please-” the boy interrupts him abruptly, covering his mouth with his right hand, stopping him from breathing. It’s as he looks at the stranger with fear that he hears the voices coming closer and closer, so close that he can see them from the corner of his eyes. Soldiers. Winwin looks at the military boots and instantly understands the stranger’s action. They had to be very quiet. If the men realized they were under the car…Winwin didn’t want to think about it.

After a minute of tense silence, the boots disappear from their sight. The punk releases his mouth and the two boys sigh in relief. That was a close call.

“I think” the stranger speaks, mouth so close to Winwin’s neck that the sound sent shivers down his spine. “I think we’ll have to stay here ‘till the morning”

Winwin nods. There’s not much they can do in this situation. They’re under a car, pressed against each other, hiding from the authorities.

“By the way, I’m Taeyong. And you?” the stranger, Taeyong, whispers onto his ear. Winwin wants to scream.

“Winwin. People call me Winwin”

\---

 

They finally come out from their hiding spot when the city is busy and alive, the sound of traffic and people walking by resonating in the air. Getting out from under the car proves to be even more difficult than staying there all night long. Winwin has Taeyong’s body still pressed onto his own in an unbearable way. They have to work together to even move, Winwin using his legs to push them and the punk using his arms to drag them forward. The movement lifts Winwin’s shirt up, leaving his back vulnerable, the asphalt harsh against his skin. He’s going to have bruises for sure. But he stops thinking about it when he sees the sky. Finally, finally, finally. After hours of having a body onto of his, Winwin can finally have a moment of relief. They’re both breathing hard, sweating and tired. Taeyong lifts himself up from Winwin and falls to his side. The other boy laughs and Winwin laughs too. When Winwin looks at the punk, he notices his hands are bruised, red and the skin rough. _Probably like my back_ , he thinks.

\----

As he’d suspected, he was correct.

“You’re bleeding” the boy says, a frown on his face.

Winwin touches his back and feels a piercing pain. When he sees said hand, his fingers are covered with a coat of fresh and vivid blood.

“My house is close from here. Come on” Taeyong grabs his arm and starts walking. Winwin panicks, reasonably. He doesn’t know Taeyong at all. He could be a murderer or a psycho for all he knows. Not only that, but his appearance was intimidating. White bleached hair with a black undercut, smudged eye makeup, and two piercings; one on his nose and one near his right eyebrow. The punk must have noticed his concern, because he releases his hold on him and holds his hands up in the air. “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to” He starts to walk backwards “If you want me to go right now, well, then, bye”

“Wait!” Winwin shrieks, not expecting the boy to drop him so quickly. When Taeyong looks at him he feels a bit guilty. The other boy was just trying to help.

“Okay. I’ll follow you.”

The punk smiles at that and grabs his wrist, taking him to wherever his house was.

“Oh.” they stop in their tracks and Winwin wonders why. Taeyong takes off his jean jacket and puts it over Winwin’s shoulders. “Your shirt is tainted. If someone sees, they’ll suspect us” Oh right. It was daylight, but that didn’t mean a soldier couldn’t be lurking around the corner.

\---

 

Taeyong’s place was indeed close. His flat located on the fourth floor and down the hallway. When they climb the stairs, they bump into a guy with a leather jacket and a black earring.

“Oh! Jaehyun.”

Said Jaehyun looks at them and opens his eyes widely. “Taeyong”

“What are you doing here?” the punk asks the other (possibly a punk too). “Were you searching for me?”

Jaehyun hits Taeyong in the chest. Hard. Or atleast it looked like it hurt. Winwin can’t do anything but just stand there and do nothing. “You’re fucking horrible man. Do you know how fucking worried we were when you didn’t show up for our gig? We stayed in the club all damn night until dawn. Taeil was about to faint thinking you motherfucker’s been taken to the police station. I even ran to get here and search for you, asshole”

Winwin feels a bit startled as the curse words start to slip from Jaehyun’s lips, uncontrolled and explicit. Against his will, his body physically reacts. He jumps on his spot, embarrassing himself and putting the spotlight onto his shoulders, the cursing boy now looking at him.

“Who’s this?” he asks, his eyes narrowing and looking at Winwin from head to toe.

The stare is uncomfortable and makes him want the earth to swallow him whole. He shouldn’t have taken the punk’s offer. He shouldn’t have followed Taeyong here. Once again, his face must be very expressive, because the punk grabs his hand and starts walking up the stairs, not minding his friend.

“He’s Winwin and he’s the reason I couldn’t make it yesterday. Now go out, go out. I have business to do” Taeyong doesn’t even look back at his friend. But Winwin does. Before Jaehyun’s out of sight, the boy mutters something under his breath.

‘ _What an inconsiderable shit_ ’ Winwin thinks it was.

\---

“It hurts”

“Stop being a baby.”

They were in Taeyong’s small bathroom, Winwin sitting shirtless on the toilet lid and the punk kneeling on the floor, kit of first aid at his side, disinfecting Winwin’s cuts.

“I’m not. But the alcohol stings” he replies defensively, making the other laugh.

“Sure. Sure”

When the whole ordeal is over, he has gauze wrapped around his torso and he feels like a mummy. He told Taeyong he didn’t need it. It wasn’t a serious injury, but the punk insisted and it ended up like this.

It’s at that moment that exhaustion reaches him. He slept almost nothing last night, the ground too cold and Taeyong a threat. He got injured and lost blood. He wants nothing more than to drop death on his bed, his comfy, comfy bed with the softest mattress and sheets. But that would mean walking the distance from point A to point B. And he couldn’t, he didn’t have the energy to possibly walk to his house. His mother must be so worried right now.

“You look horrible” Taeyong points out. Winwin is too tired to refute.

“I know”

“Come here” The punk leads him to his room and sits him down on his bed. “Sleep.”

Winwin shakes his head, but he’s also the one to lay down and cover himself with the sheets, falling asleep quickly.

\---

“You didn’t have to sleep on the couch”

“I didn’t mind”

Winwin feels like a parasite. He’s in somebody else’s house and yet, he’s being a horrible guest. But it’s also Taeyong’s fault. Why didn’t he kick Winwin out as soon as he was gauzed?

“Why didn’t you sleep on the bed?” he reprimands.

“You were there?” Taeyong rubs his head “And like, I don’t think you would have liked me sleeping with you” Winwin’s cheeks flare up at the implication. He knows the boy didn’t mean it like _that_ , but his body is dumb and acts on its own will without his permission. He coughs and hopes the punk didn’t notice that his face was entirely red.

“Why did you offer me your bed?”

“Well, because you’re injured and tired? My couch is not the comfiest, so it could have damaged your back”

“But you were also tired and-”

“I did it because I wanted to, okay?” the punk interrupts him, raising his voice a little “Don’t worry about it man. I’m the host, I brought you here. I can’t mistreat you”

After their little ‘argument’ they share a meal (a cup of instant noodles each) and Winwin gets the chance to call his mother. Taeyong lends him his apartment’s phone. He tells his mother he’s alright and that he’s at a friend’s place, and that he stayed there because it became late last night after he headed out. She tells him to hurry and come back home as soon as possible. When Winwin hangs up Taeyong’s changed clothes, now only wearing a simple white t shirt and some joggers. His face missing the decorations that were previously on his nose and eyebrow, his eyes clean from any residue of makeup. Wow. The boy was…he was good looking. Even Winwin, as a boy, can see that.

“What she tell you?” the punk asks and Winwin comes out of his trance.

“She wants me to come home as soon as possible. So, um, well, I have to go” he stumbles over his words, as he also stumbles quite literally over his feet, almost falling face flat into the carpet on the floor. Why was he so clumsy? “Thank you for, for, for everything actually”

He’s almost made it to the door when Taeyong stops him, giving him a black shirt. Right. He’s still shirtless.

“Use this. I already put your bloodied shirt onto the washer, so you can come later to get it back if you want”

“Umm…”

“Or you could set a place and we could meet”

“Umm…”

The punk sighs. He grabs a marker from his countertop and writes on Winwin’s arm. “There. That’s my number. I’ll be okay with whatever you choose.” He pats Winwin’s shoulders, smiling “Now go, your mother is waiting”

 

As he’s going back to his house two things hit him. First, he still hasn’t found his dog. Secondly, Taeyong is a very weird punk. The first thing Winwin imagines a punk to be is vulgar and aggressive, shouting profanities and being a delinquent. But that’s not how the other was at all. Not at all.

He looks at the number written on his left arm with fascination until he gets home and his mother welcomes him with a hug. He has to be careful with his back as she embraces him.

\---

Actually, he’s very glad Taeyong had been there in that moment. A few years back, various insurgent attacks started to occur on the streets: cars blowing up, power shortages, politicians killed, and civilian murders. The government was getting restless, and to handle the situation, they set forward a policy to measure the terror. No citizen was allowed to be outside of their homes after 11 pm and before 5am. Anyone found outside would be held as a suspect of insurgency.

Winwin had been a hair away of being spotted that night, the soldier in front of him, gun resting on his shoulder, only a few metres away. He remembers feeling his body going stiff, mortified by the situation. The soldier’s head was turning his direction and he can’t move yet, his body going against his head screaming to find cover. Just a second, no, a millisecond before he’d been spotted, Taeyong appears out of nowhere and pulls him to the ground, hiding behind a car. The boy puts his index finger over his lips, indicating him to be quiet, and Winwin obliges. He tries to see if the soldier is still there, but then, Winwin notices there’s more to his side. So, he tugs Taeyong and from there it gets messy. It’s difficult to recall, the movements too fast, their minds motivated by the need to do something and do something quick. Somehow, they end up under the car. And that’s how it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so idk what's this. the plot is a mess. Idk if i'll continue it but it was good practice. I'll try to develop it, but I can't promise stuff.


End file.
